One in a Million
by juliadopablo
Summary: História envolvendo Joe, um cantor famoso, e Demi, sua amiga virtual. Poderia essa relação ter um final feliz?
1. Introdução

Joe era um cantor famoso. Provavelmente, tinha milhares de fãs que sempre sonharam em poder conversar com ele. Tinha um perfil em várias redes sociais, e fazia de tudo para conversar com suas fãs. Porém, dentre todas as fãs, tinha uma mais que especial para ele.

Demi era uma estudante que tinha vários sonhos. Ela já tinha planejado toda a sua vida: faria sua faculdade de arquitetura em outra cidade e, depois, se mudaria para Los Angeles. Aí sim ela realizaria seu maior sonho: conhecer seu ídolo. Mas enquanto essa hora não chegava, ela teria que se contentar em usar a internet para falar com ele e ela teria que lutar até contra sua família para isso.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1 – What are you talking about? I don't wanna stay here anymore**

Mais um dia de ir pra escola. Ter que ir e aguentar aqueles garotos idiotas da minha classe mais uma vez. Os únicos motivos de eu ir são as minhas amigas e alguns professores. O que eu queria mesmo é poder ficar conversando com ele o dia inteiro.

- Demi, vem rápido! Não vai dar tempo de ir!

- Calma mãe, eu já estou indo! – Terminei de desligar o computador e peguei minha mochila. Minha mãe já estava na porta.

- Aposto que estava no computador, né...

- Ah mãe, de novo isso? Acho que já cansou essa sua antipatia com cantores famosos.

- Não é antipatia, Demi. Você sabe que eu só quero o seu bem.

- Tá, mas vamos logo, não quero perder a escola. – E viva o sarcasmo.

Cheguei na escola e elas estavam lá. Selena, Miley e Ashley já tinham chegado. Selena era sempre a primeira, Miley morava longe mas chegava no horário e Ashley morava perto de mim. Eu só não ia para a escola com ela porque ela ia de van, e minha mãe podia me levar.

- Ei Demi! – As três disseram em coro.

- Ei meninas! – Dei um sorriso. – Eu sei que eu sempre pergunto, mas... teve tarefa?

- Só de física. – Respondeu Ashley.

- De física eu sempre me lembro! Tanto física, quanto química. – Eu pisquei e elas riram.

O sinal bateu e nós fomos para a nossa sala. Eu e Selena éramos de uma turma, e Miley e Ashley de outra. Nós nos despedimos e eu entrei na sala. Quando eu entrei, todos olharam para mim.

- Acho que você fez alguma coisa. E não foi boa. – Selena sussurrou. Eu não entendi o porquê de todos olharem para mim.

- Olha só, é a namoradinha do cantorzinho idiota! – Gritou Justin, antes de rir com seus amiguinhos tão estúpidos quanto ele. Eu o odiava.

- Do que você está falando, idiota? – Eu o respondi.

- Hey Demi, acho melhor você ir se sentar... Não quero ter que tirar pontos de você por mal comportamento. – Michael falou. Ele era o professor de física e química, e era o professor mais bonito, diga-se de passagem. Ficava conversando com ele no final da aula quase todos os dias, e ele sempre me ajudava. Segui seu conselho e me sentei, enquanto Justin ficou me xingando no fundo da sala.

Não consegui prestar atenção na aula mais. Quem inventou esse boato ridículo sobre mim e, principalmente, sobre o Joe? É a mais pura mentira, e que eu saiba, nunca comentei sobre Joe na sala. Um pouco antes de o primeiro horário terminar, coloquei meus braços sobre a mesa e apoiei a cabeça sobre eles. Só levantei quando o sinal bateu e Justin veio falar comigo.

- Como está o seu namorado, heim?

- Do que você está falando, cara?

- Todo mundo já sabe, idiota. – Ele colocou um sorriso malicioso no rosto. – Você conversa com ele todos os dias, no maor "love". – Ele fez um coração com as mãos, o que me irritou mais ainda.

- Cala a boca, seu idiota! – Parti para cima dele, mas Selena me segurou. Todos começaram a nos encarar. – Quem te disse isso? Você fica xeretando a vida dos outros, então? – Ele começou a rir bem alto. – Ah, vai se fuder! – Eu gritei bem alto. Só não esperava que a professora também estivesse lá, perto de nós.

- DEMETRIA LOVATO! O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? – A professora ficou brava, e eu também.

- Pergunte ao Bieber. – Apontei para ele, e ele estava rindo. Quando viu a professora séria, ele parou.

- Nada disso, Demetria. – Me assustei com a resposta. – Quando cheguei, voê estava dizendo coisas muito desrespeitosas ao seu colega.

- Ei, espera aí! Ele não é meu colega! – Todos riram.

- Calada, senhorita Lovato! Já não quero mais saber de discussão em minha aula.

- Ele quem começou.

- E chega de comentários! Se você falar mais alguma coisa sobre isso, você sai da sala!

- Ah, tudo bem. – Peguei meus materiais. – Não estou afim de assistir aula mesmo. – Todos fizeram um "uuuuuh" bem alto e eu saí da sala. Selena ficou olhando para mim assustada. Fui correndo pelo corredor até chegar no pátio. Quando cheguei, vi uma garota de costas que eu reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

- Ashley?

- AH, QUE SUSTO! – Ela se virou e nós duas rimos juntas. Me sentei no mesmo banco que ela.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Matando aula, Tisdale?

- HAHA! Sua boba. – Nós continuamos rindo. – Eu me pergunto o que você está fazendo aqui...

- Perguntei primeiro, Tisdale.

- Mas eu já faço muito isso. Você nunca mata aula, Lovato. Pode ir contando.

- Sabe o que esse "Tisdale", "Lovato" me lembrou? – Ela sorriu. – Quando nós nos conhecemos.

_ - Senhorita Lovato! Demetria Lovato! Demetria! – Miss D. não parava de gritar. – Bom, se ela não está..._

_ - NÃO, EU ESTOU AQUI! – Uma garota começou a descer as escadas do salão correndo. – Mil perdões, Miss Darbus! – Ela falava ofegante. – Eu me perdi na escola!_

_ - Não Deme...tria – Ela parecia não conhecer esse nome. – Já chamei seu nome três vezes! Atrasos para o show de talentos são terminantemente proibidos!_

_ - Eu pedi informações, mas ninguém me falava nada... Por favor! Deixa eu fazer esse teste!_

_ - Não, Lovato. Regras são regras._

_ - Miss D... – Uma garota loira se levantou das cadeiras do salão. – Ela é nova na escola. Chegou a poucos dias de... – Ela olhou para mim. –New York, não é? – Balancei a cabeça como se eu dissesse sim. _

_ - Tisdale, você sabe exatamente que eu não aceito atrasos!_

_ - Mas Miss D... ela nem conhece a escola ainda, não pode cobrar dela alguma coisa que ela não conheça!_

_ - Tudo bem, lhe darei uma chance, Lovato. Mas se você se atrasar mais alguma vez, será o fim._

_ - Ah, obrigada Darbus! – A garota de cabelos pretos correu até o palco. – E obrigada... – Ela ficou um pouco na dúvida._

_ - Tisdale! – A garota loira também subiu no palco e sorriu._

_ - Sou Lovato, Demetria Lovato. – Ela esticou sua mão para cumprimenta-la._

_ - É, ouvi seu nome três vezes. – Elas riram. – Meu nome é Ashley, mas Miss D. chama os alunos pelo sobrenome. Prazer, Ashley Tisdale. – A loira esticou sua mão também e cumprimentou Demetria. Logo depois saiu do palco para que Demetria pudesse fazer seu teste para o musical._

- Ah Demi, aquele dia foi muito engraçado! – Elas começaram a rir relativamente alto. – Sua cara de desespero, seu cansaço e você chamando a Miss D. de Darbus! HAHA! Ninguém nunca fazia isso!

- É, aquele dia eu fui parar até no vestiário masculino procurando informações!

- Tinha algum menino lindo lá? – Ashley se interessou.

- TISDALE!

- Só estava brincando, Demi... – Nós duas rimos. De repente, eu ouvi barulhos vindos do corredor.

- Corre Ashley, é a diretora! – Nós duas pulamos do banco e fomos direto para o banheiro, correndo. Quando chegamos lá, nos trancamos no mesmo banheiro. Eu me agachei em cima do vaso sanitário para não aparecer meus pés. De fato, era a diretora. Aqueles sapatos de salto eram reconhecíveis pelo barulho. Ficamos desesperadas, mas em menos de 2 minutos, ela já tinha saído.

- Ah Ashley, que susto! Eu achei que nós iríamos pegar suspensão!

- Calma, se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi em NY é que, aconteça o que acontecer... – Eu a deixei curiosa. – CORRA PARA O BANHEIRO! – Nós duas rimos muito. – Não se esqueça que eu passei dois anos lá. Tive que tirar alguma lição disso.

- Então, senhorita sei-de-tudo-porque-morei-em-New-York, como vamos fazer para fugir do colégio?

- Fugir do colégio!

- Ou você realmente quer ficar aqui até o final da aula?

- Mas Ashley... – Senti um pouco de culpa. – Não é errado fazer isso não?

- Errado é, mas pensa bem: você vai ter que aturar seu coleguinha idiota – Ashley também não gostava de Bieber. Nenhuma das garotas gostava. – pelo resto do dia se ficar aqui. Eu vou ter que ficar ouvindo professor chato falar, porque não tem aula de quem eu gosto. Então...

- Como nós vamos fazer isso? – Me animei com a ideia. A primeira coisa que eu pensei foi sair dali para falar com Joe.

- Tive uma ideia. Se der errado, nós nos ferramos. Se não, dá tudo certo. - Ela começou a falar mais baixo. – É o seguinte...


End file.
